the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
LeMonde Airlines
LeMonde Airlines is a German-based airline founded by Mrlemonde23 (AviaDan since 2015), opened in 2014, and this airline currently has over 9000 members, is the largest fictional ROBLOXian based airline, and is growing at a considerable rate. Statistics showed that LeMonde Airlines will eventually surpass California Airlines in terms of member count by the fall of 2015, and they beat the estimate by a few months. In 2016 they changed to a new motto to 'Connecting The World-LeMonde'. Reviews and Commentary JetEire has started an imagination war between Lemonde and JetEire. When user SaltyDog333 asked Mrlemonde23/AviaDan he answered, "I'm sad the relationship between both airlines are bad, but I wish we can fix it". According to recent stats, 90% of LeMonde airline workers are participating JetEire's flights, and are not harming them. 'mrsmith23's regards about Lemonde' Main Article: Lemonde-JetEire War (WW3) Most people believe Lemonde Airlines is a complete insult to Robloxian Aviation and that it should be deceased. A civil trial happened in regards to mrsmith23's views on September 24, 2014 in the ROBLOX Supreme Court due to Lemonde being accused of using free models. The final verdict was found that Lemonde Airlines was after all not using any free models. Lemonde Airlines hasn't been in much in the present and possibly will not be in much in the future. As a result of this, a war between the two airlines broke out. SaltyTech's thoughts on mrsmith23's regards Due to conflict, mrsmith23 hasn't visited a Lemonde Airlines flight since August 2014, and since then Lemonde Airlines has fired all the bad crew and says they have improved themselves, released new airports, as well as updated liveries and seats. Lemonde Airlines has also claimed to have hired better staff and much more! Lemonde Airlines are interested in reconciliations with JetEire, but mrsmith23 has decided not to listen to Lemonde as it might turn bad or that it could be a scam. Yet another remark by edtheswaggy, long time hater of LMA, has said "If Kane (mrsmith23) agrees to reconciliations, I will PM him to stop." JetEire's plane in Jena There were two staff members of Lemonde who inserted a JetEire A320 and flew passengers with it. Those two high ranks have been fired from LeMonde Airlines. LeMonde Airlines apologizes about that, and they said that they should not stand with bad workers like those who have inserted the plane. Many people find the actions taken by Lemonde controversial. For example, iiBaconChezburger, AviaDan's only real friend outside of Lemonde Airlines, has even spoken against Lemonde for the actions they took for inserting a simple plane. He has stated that it was just a single plane and it could have just been deleted. Other regards about Lemonde However, mrsmith23 was only one person that had a negative view on LeMonde. Many other people view positive about LeMonde Airlines because of service, airport quality, and their planes. For example, lando1700 has said that Lemonde Airlines has improved overtime. However, ex-manager of LMA, edtheswaggy, claims that the airline is a "retarded disgrace to Roblox aviation. AviaDan is a shitty owner, and untill LMA is terminated, I will not be happy. In fact, I will raise a point at the Aviation Board about regards over LMA ceasing operations." He was fired, and demands a reason. When edtheswaggy was interviewed regarding why he was fired, he described the whole incident as "a shitty excuse to fire a loyal member". Lucas' Supposed Death On the 4th of Janurary 2016, LMA passengers were informed that an HR in Lemonde had died of a heart attack. Most have been mourning, but despite that, several have stated that they do not care for him, or about the situation. Later, it was announced that his death was a hoax and that he split up with his girlfriend. His girlfriend would eventually announce the hoax all over social media. Trivia * Lemonde Airlines has been chosen for the airline of the year on a video posted on YouTube by Toby Farrant. *AviaDan(Mrlemonde23) might be acting suspicious due to the resemblance of the name of his arch nemesis, mrsmith23. *Although some of the users think Lemonde Airlines uses free models, it has been revealed that all of their airports were built by hand. *Lemonde Airlines has been planning to build a mega airport in the Summer of 2015, and it was revealed by some users that it was Hamburg. *Lemonde Airlines participated in 'Operation: Blacklist' in early October of 2015. Fleet -Bombardier CS-100 -Boeing 737-800 -Airbus A320-NEO -Boeing 777-200ER -Boeing 787-8 -Sukhoi Superjet 100-95 -Boeing 747-8i -Airbus A380-800 -Boeing 757-200 (To Be Released in 2017) Airports -Jena International Airport -Kiel Regional Airport -Hamburg International Airport -Berlin International Airport -Rostock Laage International Airport Lounges Hon Hon is the LMA membership, lanched on the 3rd of June 2015. Little is known about the program, other than free FC, lounge access and priority boarding would bd granted. Accidents and Incidents *Lemonde Airlines has had many accidents during flights. However, LeMonde Airlines has been the core of the conflict with JetEire, that has been started by an ex-JetEire high rank by the name of TitanicGamer1912. *During the conflict, users Usctrojan18, AviFanaticSiq, thomasandfriends67, and TheOfficialAxe hijacked numerous Lemonde planes. Of the four, only Usctrojan18 was caught and got his sentence while the rest have apologized and explained that the hijackings were entirely Usctrojan18's idea. *In another event, user BYUFTW crashed another Lemonde plane into the same airport. *Lemonde Airlines flight 728 was a flight departing from Tenerife to Jena. The plane crashed when approaching to land just like how Asiana Airlines flight 214 did. However, the plane smashed into the runway at terminal velocity, killing all 69 passengers and crew on board. *On July 10, 2015, a user was transporting bombs onto two Lemonde planes, one at Los Angeles and the other at Miami. However, once they were noticed by the TSA, both bombs were eventually diffused by the LAPD Bomb Squad and the Miami Police Dept. Bomb Squad. The culprit was revealed as Roxeltoss. *On November 26, 2015, a user was transporting a suspicious suitcase between Hamburg and Robloxia. The two TSA agents, who seemed to be careless at the time of the incident, did not know anything about the suitcase, but they decided to pass it on anyway. Mid-flight, on board a Lemonde Airlines 787 operating Lemonde Airlines flight 535, the suitcase blew up and the plane was obliterated. All 118 passengers and crew on board were killed. That same day, it was revealed that user DLK88 had planted a bomb in the suitcase. DLK88, as well as both TSA members, were charged with involuntary manslaughter, mass murder, and terrorism. The TSA members were able to get away cheap with a 7-year sentence, but DLK88, on the other hand, was sentenced to public execution by firing squad. DLK88's execution is to take place on November 30, 2015, in Downtown Hamburg. There has been other events ever since but they have not been reported by Ro-Aviation journalists from the moment. Category:Airline